LEATHER FACE
by Bulecelup
Summary: sequel untuk “Dangerously Innocence” Alasan, sebab, dan akibat mengapa Matt dan Harlow melakukan pembunuhan berantai. Semua itu dimulai saat sang ‘Dangerously Innocence’ bertemu dengan yang disebut “Tuhan”...
1. Light me up

**Title:** LEATHER FACE.

**Genre:** Horror/suspense

**Rate:** T

**Summary:** sequel untuk "Dangerously Innocence" Alasan, sebab, dan akibat mengapa Matt dan Harlow melakukan pembunuhan berantai. Semua itu dimulai saat sang '_Dangerously Innocence_' bertemu dengan yang disebut "Tuhan"...

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Aku baru menyadari kalau kebohongan yang ku buat hanya akan melukai ku saja._

_._

_._

(2 tahun yang lalu sebelum Matt ditangkap...)

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya kita bisa melalui hal ini tanpa menggunakan kekerasan." Matt duduk diatas kursi meja kerjanya, matanya terpusat kepada berkas file yang sedang dia tulis isinya, sesekali membenarkan kacamata baca yang sering kali jatuh dari pinggir hidungnya.

Sementara dihadapannya ada Harlow, perempuan itu masih memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah pekat seperti darah dan mata emasnya yang lentik. Dia sedang melukai tangannya sendiri menggunakan pulpen tinta, tinta hitam pulpen itu bercampur dengan darah merah yang mengucur keluar dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku bosan dengan sesi perbincangan ini, _kak._ Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja... aku ingin mengambil bola mata seseorang... aku ingin membunuh....kufufu..." Harlow menerawang jauh ke ruangan kerja Matt, ruangan kecil dan simpel, dan semuanya tersusun secara rapi, tanpa ada kecacatan sedikitpun.

Matt menghela nafas panjang, lalu dia melepaskan kacamatanya. "Kau pikir aborsi yang kau lakukan minggu lalu itu tidak cukup? Untung saja Maxell tak mengetahuinya, kalau kau telah membunuh calon anak kedua kalian berdua..." Matt memberikannya tatapan tajam.

Harlow berhenti melukai tangannya ketika melihat Matt menatapnya seperti itu, sampai senyuman kecil muncul dibibirnya. "Bukankah apa yang aku inginkan, dan apa yang aku lakukan itu bukan urusanmu, _Kak_?" ucapnya dengan santai.

Matt menghela nafas panjang kembali, dia mulai capek berbicara dengan _adiknya _yang susah diatur dan seenak jidatnya saja ini, namun dia juga tak bisa memarahinya. Karena Harlow menjadi seperti itu karena didikan darinya juga....

"Lalu, sudah berapa orang yang sudah kau bunuh dan kau kubur, _Kak?_" Harlow kembali memulai percakapan "Siapakah dia? Kan kau selalu memilih-milih orang yang akan kau bunuh....kufufu"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, _Harlow._ Aku membunuh orang yang seharusnya memang pantas untuk dibunuh, aku tak membunuh orang sembarangan seperti dirimu." Kata Matt dengan ketus.

Harlow mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar perkataan Matt, nampaknya dia tersinggung dengan perkataan _kakaknya _itu. "Kau lama-lama terlihat seperti papa... kau sekarang benar-benar mirip dengannya, padahal dulu kau menentangnya. Ternyata _KARMA_ itu memang berlaku didunia ini, kufufu." Sindir Harlow.

Untuk sesaat Matt menatap Harlow, melihat gadis itu tertawa seperti seorang maniak. Mendadak Matt langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghantam Harlow menggunakan kedua tangannya. Seketika membuat mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh kelantai, Matt menahan kedua tangan Harlow yang berdarah ke lantai. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan dia!! Dia itu bukan manusia, aku tidak seperti dia...!" teriak pemuda berambut merah itu.

Harlowpun membalas teriakannya "Akuilah, _Matt! _kau memang _SAMA _dengannya!! Jangan pernah menyangkalnya!"

Matt akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari Harlow, kini tangannya juga kotor terkena ceceran darah Harlow yang bercampur dengan tinta hitam. Dia duduk disebelah adiknya, dan langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Harlow terlihat sangat menyesal. "...Maafkan aku, _Matt._" gungamnya dengan pelan, Harlow tak pernah merasa menyesal ketika membunuh orang atau melakukan apapun. dia hanya merasa menyesal kalau dia telah membuat Matt marah.

Matt mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat lampu ruangannya yang menyala dengan cahaya redup. "...apakah kau masih ingat, dengan ayah dan ibu...? orang pertama... yang kita bunuh....?" bisik Matt, ucapannya terdengar sangat pelan sekali.

Harlow memilih untuk tak menjawabnya, dia hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Matt, dan Matt mulai untuk menyisir rambut adiknya menggunakan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Apakah kau masih ingat dengan ritual-ritual bodoh yang dilakukan oleh ayah? Dan ibu yang selalu pulang larut malam?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Yang sudah mati tak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk selama-lamanya....walaupun kau mempunyai kekuatan atau kemampuan sehebat apapun..._

_._

_._

(beberapa tahun yang lalu...)

"Bantu aku, Matt." Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki tubuh tinggi sedang menarik tubuh seorang perempuan yang diikat dan mulutnya dilapisi oleh lakban, perempuan itu masih sadar seutuhnya, dan dia juga menyadari kalau tubuhnya sedang diseret masuk kedalam sebuah gudang kosong oleh orang yang membawanya.

Matt yang saat itu masih berumur 13 tahun menuruti apa kata ayahnya, dia ikut membantu ayahnya memasukan tubuh perempuan malang itu kedalam gudang kosong yang berada dibelakang rumah mereka. Sementara Harlow yang juga masih kecil mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang, dia bertugas untuk menutup pintu gudang.

lelaki itu melempar tubuh perempuan lemah itu kelantai kayu, lalu dia mulai mendekatinya. Matt dan Harlow menatapinya dengan tatapan bosan, hampir setiap hari mereka melihat hal ini... dan mereka sudah bosan melihatnya.

"Jangan kau pikir kalau aku tak tahu apa yang kau perbuat, kau telah membunuh bayi-bayi tak berdosa menggunakan tanganmu sendiri... kau itu iblis, dan tuhan telah memerintahkanku untuk membunuhmu..." dia mengambil sebuah kapak besar yang berada disamping tiang penyangga, Matt menahan nafasnya ketika ayahnya telah mengambil kapak yang sering digunakan untuk memenggal leher orang itu....

Anak laki-laki itu langsung menarik baju ayahnya, menahannya untuk memenggal leher perempuan malang itu. "Hentikan, Papa! Tolong lepaskan dia...! kasihan dia...!" pinta Matt dengan sangat.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Tuhan menyuruhku untuk membunuh perempuan hina-dina ini, dia telah membunuh bayi-bayi! Itu perbuatan yang sangat berdosa sekali...!!" lelaki itu menghiraukan omongan Matt.

Sementara Harlow hanya bisa menatap ayah dan kakaknya beradu mulut, dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya, dia memilih untuk diam saja, daripada ikut bertengkar.

"Cukup, Jangan hentikan aku...!" Matt tak bisa menahan ayahnya sendiri yang lebih kuat darinya, lelaki itu langsung menghujamkan kapak itu tepat di leher perempuan yang sudah sekarat. Matt memejamkan matanya ketika ayahnya mengayunkan kapak itu, dia bisa merasakan ada cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya.

Kapak yang tadinya bersih kini telah kotor dengan bercak darah merah, lelaki itu langsung memasukannya kedalam kotak besar yang berisikan air bercampur dengan alkohol yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya. "Jangan pernah menganggu ritual pengesekusian lagi, Matt. atau kau yang akan Tuhan bunuh selanjutnya." Sebelum dia pergi mengangkat tubuh perempuan yang sudah tak bernyawa keluar dari gudang, dia memberikan Matt sebuah tatapan tajam.

Saat lelaki itu benar-benar telah pergi keluar, Harlow mengeluarkan saputangan kecil dari dalam kantong rok yang dia gunakan, lalu dia menghapus cipratan darah yang mengenai wajah Matt dengan pelan-pelan.

"Sudahlah _kak_, mengapa _kakak _tidak mengikuti perintah papa untuk mematuhi ajaran Tuhan? Kata Papa Tuhan sendirilah yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa didunia ini..." ucap gadis bermbut merah pendek itu, dia mirip sekali dengan Matt, namun warna mata mereka berbeda.

Matt menghela nafas panjang, lalu dia memegang kedua tangan Harlow. "Apa yang Papa lakukan adalah salah! Papa...Papa sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya...!!" anak lelaki itu makin mengencangkan gengaman tangannya "Kau tidak boleh mempercayai Papa, aku tak akan membiarkanmu untuk mengotori tanganmu dengan darah orang-orang tak berdosa...!"

Matt mendadak langsung meraih tubuh Harlow menggunakan kedua tangannya dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan, Harlow yang awal mulanya terkejut saat Matt memeluknya secara tiba-tiba akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

"Jangan khawatir _kak..._" tangan mungil Harlow dengan lembut mengelus-elus punggung Matt "Aku akan selalu menuruti apa kata-katamu, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi _adik _terbaik bagimu." Ucap anak perempuan itu dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya.

Matt melepaskan pelukannya dari Harlow, lalu meraih wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih, _adikku._" Dia memberikan ciuman kecil diatas hidung kecil Harlow. "Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka semua untuk merusakmu, tak akan."

Lalu Matt memeluknya lagi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Jangan pernah memberikanku sebuah janji kosong._

_Karena aku akan datang dan akan menagihnya kepadamu, biarpun kau harus mati sekalipun..._

_._

_._

"Aku benci melihat matamu...! cepat pergi sana...!" seorang wanita muda melempar botol brandy kosong kearah Harlow, namun Harlow dapat mengelak dengan cepat. Tapi serpihan botol yang pecah mengenai sikut tangannya, darah segar langsung jatuh dari sana.

Harlow menjilat darah merah segar yang bercampur dengan serpihan kaca botol itu, menyebabkan lidahnya juga terluka. "Mama..." dia menatap wanita muda berpenampilan urakan dan berjalan sempoyongan memasuki rumah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tatap aku dengan mata itu...!!" dia melempar sepatu hak tingginya kearah Harlow, kali ini Harlow tak sempat untuk menghindar, dahi kepalanya terbeset terkena ujung _stiletto _tajam. "Aku benci dengan mata emas mu itu! Kau sama dengan _nya!_ KAU SAMA DENGAN _NYA...!!!"_ dia mulai berteriak histeris.

Matt langsung mendatangi ruangan itu ketika dia mendengar teriakan histeris ibunya "Apa yan---- _Harlow!_ Tanganmu berdarah....!" hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Harlow duduk meringkuk dilantai, sambil memegangi sikut tangannya yang berdarah.

"Aku...tak apa, _kak..._" gungam Harlow dengan sangat pelan, wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukan wajah kesakitan, namun... dia terlihat sangat menikmati luka yang baru saja dia terima, dia tersenyum merasakan semua sakit yang dia dapatkan....

Matt menghiraukan ibunya yang masih berteriak-teriak histeris, bahkan sekarang dia mulai menangis tak jelas. "Papa!! Papa!! Mama mulai histeris lagi...!" Matt memanggil ayahnya. Lelaki yang sama yang telah membunuh gadis muda saat di gudang itu masuk kedalam ruangan, dia langsung membantu _isterinya _untuk berdiri dengan tegak dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Sementara itu Matt menarik adiknya untuk menjauh dari sana, dia menyuruhnya untuk duduk dikursi dekat meja makan. "Tunggu sebentar disini, jangan kemana-mana!" perintahnya sebelum dia pergi kedalam kamar mandi untuk mencari cairan antiseptik.

Harlow tak mengindahkan perkataan Matt, dia kembali ke tempat yang tadi, mengambil sebuah potongan kaca tajam lalu mulai menusukan ujung tajamnya ke kulitnya yang berwarna pucat bagai tembok.

Dia tak berteriak maupun menangis, dia tertawa, merasakan rasa sakit sekaligus sensasi yang aneh ketika benda tajam itu menghujam kulitnya. Ataukah mungkin...sebuah hasrat terpendam yang tak dapat disalurkan?

"_Harlow! _Apa yang kau lakukan!" Matt yang baru saja kembali sambil membawa sebotol cairan antiseptik, kapas, dan perban dari kamar mandi berteriak histeris saat melihat adiknya melukai tangannya sendiri. Dia menarik tangan Harlow yang memegang pecahan botol itu, lalu membuang pecahan itu sejauh mungkin.

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Matt melayangkan tamgannya untuk menampar wajah Harlow. Kepala Harlow membentur lantai kembali karena Matt menamparnya dengan sangat kuat sekali. "Kau ini sudah gila ya!? Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri!? Dasar bodoh...!" teriak Matt.

Harlow meraba pipi sebelah kanannya yang barusan dihadiahi sebuah tamparan oleh Matt, rasanya sangat sakit...namun dia menyukai hal itu. "Ma-maaf _kak..._ e...entah apa yang terjadi denganku..." butiran-butiran air mata kecil jatuh dari mata emas cantik itu, air matanya terlihat seperti butiran mutiara.

Matt yang merasa sangat menyesal karena telah menampar Harlow dengan cepat membantunya untuk berdiri dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali di kursi meja makan. "Kemarikan tanganmu." Katanya dengan nada datar.

Harlow menuruti perintah kakaknya, dia mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka dan kini sudah penuh dengan noda dan tetesan darah merah segar. Matt tanpa basa-basi menuangkan cairan antiseptik itu diatas luka Harlow, membuat gadis kecil itu meringis kesakitan, namun yang ada malah seringai yang muncul diwajahnya.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi... kau tahu kalau aku sudah melarangmu untuk melukai dirimu sendiri!" Matt mulai menceramahinya sembari menghapus sisa-sisa darah, lalu dia memasangkan perban yang sudah dia beri obat sebelumnya, kemudian melilitkannya di tangan Harlow yang terluka.

Rasa penyesalan dan rasa sakit sama sekali tak terlihat diwajah Harlow. "Tapi... rasa...rasa yang aku rasakan itu...benar-benar..." Harlow menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat "Membuatku ketagihan." Tambahnya.

"...kau sangat aneh...pokoknya jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi...! –_huh_- Mama...mama tak melakukan apa-apa kepadamu lagi bukan?" Matt langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan saat dia menyadari kalau pembicaraan ini mulai tak masuk akal.

Harlow mengelengkan kepalanya "Tidak... seperti biasanya, Mama berusaha untuk melukaiku..." ibu yang mencoba untuk melukai anaknya sendiri? Itu adalah hal yang teramat-sangat-biasa didalam kehidupan mereka berdua. "Aku tak mengerti, mengapa Mama sangat membenciku... apalagi ketika dia melihat mataku..."

Matt menelan ludah, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Warna mata Harlow memang berbeda dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, tidak ada yang tahu Harlow mendapatkan warna mata emas pekat itu darimana.... saat Matt menginjak usia 12 tahun, dia pernah mendengar ibunya berteriak kalau Harlow bukanlah anak dari ayahnya, dia anak dari lelaki lain... hal itu menjelaskan mengapa Harlow memiliki warna mata yang berbeda...karena ayah Matt memiliki warna mata biru gelap, sama seperti anak lelakinya.

Matt tak pernah memusingkan persoalan kalau Harlow bukanlah sepenuhnya adiknya, dia sudah sangat mencintai gadis kecil yang selalu mengekor dibelakangnya itu. Perasaan sayang yang melebihi rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya...

"Apakah...mataku ini membawa kutukan?" Harlow menatap Matt dalam-dalam dengan mata emas cantiknya, Matt berdecak kagum didalam hatinya ketika mata indah itu menatapnya.

"Tidak..." tangannya terasa sangat dingin karena cairan antiseptik, dengan tangan itu dia mengusap wajah halus Harlow dengan lembut. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu, mata_mu_ adalah mata tercantik yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku."

Matt selalu saja berkata yang manis-manis kepada Harlow, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu setiap kali mendengar kata-kata pujian keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Dan hal itu membuatnya ketagihan setengah mati.

"_Kak..._" Harlow mencondongkan badannya ke arah Matt, Matt menyergap tubuh kecilnya dengan sempurna. "Berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku, _kakak _akan selalu berada disisiku untuk selama-lamanya..."

Matt sempat terdiam ketika mendengar permintaan yang baru saja Harlow bisikan ditelinganya. Dia tak mungkin bisa menjanjikan semua itu kepada _adik tercintanya._ "Aku berjanji padamu, kalau aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan aku akan selalu berada disisimu."

Matt merasa tak yakin, kalau dia bisa menjaga janji itu untuk waktu yang lama...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Para burung penyanyi berkicau riang sambil menari diatas langit yang tak terbatas, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap mereka semua dibalik topeng kebohongan yang melekat diwajahku ini..._

_._

_._

"Dengar kan apa kataku, ayah mu sendiri ini, Matt!"

Matt didorong masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah sempit yang tertanam dilantai kayu didalam gudang tua disebelah rumah, dia terjatuh mencium tanah kotor dan dingin dibawah sana.

"Hentikan, Papa! Jangan kurung _kakak _disana!" Harlow yang sudah bergelinang air mata berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan ayahnya yang mau mengurung Matt diruangan gelap, sempit, dan tak ada udara itu.

Lelaki setengah baya itu menghiraukan teriakan dan pukulan tangan kecil Harlow, dia mulai memaku pintu kayu tempat dia mengurung Matt.

"Maafkan aku Matt... aku harus melakukannya, aku ingin kau di datangi oleh Tuhan... aku sudah memintanya untuk memberikanmu sebuah pencerahan, agar kau mengerti kalau semua yang aku perbuat ini adalah hal yang benar dan masuk akal...." dia terus memaku pintu kayu itu, Harlow berteriak semakin histeris, saat dia menyadari kalau dia tak bisa melihat sosok Matt lagi dibawah sana.

Matt sudah tak bisa melihat cahaya lagi, hanya ada kegelapan sejati mengerubungi tubuhnya, udara terasa sangat menusuk, dan dia bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh yang sangat menganggunya. Matt merapatkan tubuhnya ke pojokan seraya ayahnya mulai melangkah pergi, sambil membawa Harlow yang masih menangis digendongannya.

"...Tidak..." bisiknya, dia paling benci dengan kegelapan, apalagi sampai tak bisa melihat tubuh atau tangannya sendiri. Dia sangat benci hal itu... karena dia tak bisa mengetahui ataupun melihat apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya.

"Tolong keluarkan aku dari dalam sini..." pintanya dengan teramat sangat.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_rasa sakit + rasa jengkel + air mata + kepedihan = CINTA?_

_._

_._

"_Matt...?_"

Harlow melangkah masuk kedalam gudang dengan membawa segelas air putih dingin ditangannya, sudah 24 jam penuh Matt telah disekap diruang bawah, ayah telah membuat sebuah lubang kecil diatas pintu kayunya agar Matt dapat minum.

"..._Har...low?_" Matt perlahan-lahan mengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara adiknya, dia langsung bergerak mencari lubang kecil yang telah dibuat oleh ayahnya tadi malam, setitik cahaya matahari memancar dari lubang itu.

Harlow duduk didekat lubang kecil penghubung antara dia dan Matt, dia berusaha mengintip kedalam untuk melihat Matt, namun karena lubangnya terlalu kecil makanya dia tak dapat melihat Matt.

"Aku membawakan_mu_ segelas air... aku akan memasukannya lewat lubang" Harlow perlahan-lahan menuangkan air dingin itu kedalam lubang kecil, Matt langsung membuka mulutnya untuk meminum air itu. Dia sama sekali tak mendapatkan makan atau minum selama dia dikurung, dia bersyukur Harlow datang dengan segelas air dingin, karena dia sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena kekurangan cairan.

Matt merasa sangat lega ketika air dingin itu menuruni kerongkongannya yang kering, bagaikan menemukan oasis ditengah-tengah gurun.

"Apakah sudah cukup? Atau mau disimpan untuk nanti?" Harlow berhenti menuangkan air kedalam sana setelah menyadari kalau dia hampir menghabiskan segelas penuh.

Nafas Matt terdengar sangat berat "Hhh...sudah...simpanlah, buat nanti..." ucapnya dengan nada lemas, dia langsung terjatuh ketanah, kakinya sudah tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Maaf _kak..._ aku...aku tak bisa membantumu" nada bicara Harlow terdengar sangat sendu, dari malam sebelumnya dia selalu memikirkan Matt, dia bahkan sampai tak bisa tidur, karena khawatir dengan kakaknya.

Matt tersenyum kecil, tapi Harlow tak bisa melihat senyumannya. "Tidak... _kau_ tak boleh berfikiran seperti itu, _kau_ sudah membantuku lebih daripada yang _kau_ tahu....shush, sudah tenanglah...." Matt berusaha untuk tak membuat Harlow khawatir lebih dari ini.

"Tapi _kak..._" Perkataan Matt membuat Harlow jadi semakin merasa tak berguna dan bodoh "Aku... aku sedih melihat _kakak _seperti ini..." Harlow tersedak ketika mengatakannya, Matt sudah bisa menduga kalau adiknya menangis lagi.

Matt terpaksa _berdusta _kepada Harlow "Sudah kubilang jangan menangis, aku tak apa, kau jangan khawatir...sebaiknya _kau_ pergi sebelum Ayah menemukanmu disini dan dia juga ikut memarahimu..."

Harlow sebenarnya tak ingin pergi dan meninggalkan Matt, namun dia sadar, kalau Matt menyuruhnya untuk pergi juga untuk kebaikannya sendiri, makanya tanpa banyak ngomong lagi gadis kecil itu pergi dari sana.

"Maafkan aku, _kak...._"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Manusia dapat dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan manusia lainnya, jika dia sudah dibutakan dengan yang namanya; GENGSI, EGO, dan KEKUASAAN PENUH._

_._

_._

Matt terbalak ketika dia kembali mendengar suara sayup-sayup kecil, tapi ketika dia membuka matanya, yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Dia bahkan lupa, sudah membuka matanya atau belum, karena sama-sama gelap sempurna...

'_................'_

Ada suara seseorang memanggilnya, suara lelaki tua. itu bukanlah suara ayahnya, dia melihat ada cahaya perlahan-lahan muncul menerangi tubuhnya yang sangat lusuh, cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Apa yang...?" Matt yakin kalau dia sedang bermimpi, dan mimpinya terlihat sangat _nyata _sekali. Setelah beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya, ada sebuah sosok hitam berdiri dihadapannya, namun rupanya tak begitu terlihat karena cahaya putih benderang yang masih menyinari, Matt tak yakin dengan siapakah sosok itu...

'_...Kenapa kau tak bisa percaya kepada Ku?_'

Matt diam terpaku, apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud dari ini semua? Apakah...apakah sosok yang berada diatas Matt dan yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini...

Adalah sosok '_Tuhan?'_

Matt menjerit dalam hati, dia tak ingin mempercayai hal yang dia dengar dan dia lihat, semua ini tidak nyata, semua ini _hanyalah mimpi semata_...mimpi yang _sangat nyata sekali._

"Semua ini tak nyata, tak nyata, tak nyata...." Matt terus-terusan bergungam hal yang sama.

'_...Tidak nyata? Kenyataan bahwa ayahmu membunuh orang-orang yang memang seharusnya dibunuh itu tidak nyata?'_

Suara itu kerap bergema, Matt menutup kedua telinganya, namun suara itu masih saja mengema...dan tiap kali suara itu terdengar, kuping Matt terasa sangat panas sekali.

'..._Aku akan memperlihatkanmu... sesuatu yang mereka sebut dengan "Takdir" dan "Rahasia"....'_

Matt merasakan ada tangan besar meraup kepalanya yang kecil, setelah itu dia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, lalu tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya....tak bisa dia lihat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"_Kakak!!_" Harlow dan ayahnya langsung berlari masuk kedalam gudang saat mereka mendengar teriakan histeris Matt, yang membahana hingga terdengar sampai ke rumah.

"Matt!? apa yang terjadi!?" sang ayah langsung mengambil linggis besi dan mulai menarik lepas kayu-kayu yang dia paku untuk menutup pintu ruang bawah tanah tempat dia menyekap Matt, Harlow terlihat sangat ketakutan dan kebingungan, karena sebelumnya dia tak pernah mendengar teriakan Matt yang sangat histeris seperti itu...

Ketika kayu terakhir berhasil di lepas dan pintu telah terbuka, mereka berdua menemukan Matt tergeletak di tanah dengan mata terbalak lebar, mulutnya menganga, dia seperti habis mengalami shock yang luar biasa. Bahkan tubuhnya mulai mengejang.

"Matt!" ayahnya langsung mengangkat tubuh anak laki-laki malang itu, dan menaikannya dari tempat sempit dan memuakan dibawah sana. Dengan perlahan dia menurunkan tubuh Matt di atas lantai gudang.

"_Kakak!"_ Harlow langsung mengengam tangan Matt, dia mulai menangis kembali. "Jawab aku _kak, _katakan kalau _kau _baik-baik saja....!" pintanya.

Matt akhirnya merespon juga setelah 1 menit lamanya diam terpaku dalam posisi yang sama, dia meresponnya dengan tersedak. "A-a...aku..." dia mulai berbicara, namun tak terdengar terlalu jelas.

"Aku....aku me-mlihat so...sok _Tuhan...._"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Aku tak bisa hidup dalam ke-pura-puraan, dan aku tak bisa menyembuhkan yang lainnya hanya dengan kebaikan semata._

_._

_._

Sejak saat itu, Matt tak pernah lagi menjadi '_Matt' _yang biasanya.

Matt jadi lebih pendiam, bahkan kadang-kadang dia tersenyum menyeringai sendirian, padahal tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Namun satu hal yang tetap sama; _kasih, cinta, _dan _perhatiannya _kepada Harlow.

"Apakah _Tuhan _benar-benar mendatangimu?" Tanya gadis kecil itu, saat melihat Matt sedang berganti pakaian, Matt meliriknya dari pinggir matanya, ada seringai muncul diwajahnya.

"Itu benar." Setelah selesai memasang kancing kemeja warna hitamnya, Matt berjalan mendekati Harlow dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Dan apakah kau mau tahu hal apa yang _Dia _katakan?"

"Tentu saja! Katakan padaku, _kak!" _ Harlow terdengar sangat antusias sekali.

Matt menarik tangan Harlow, menyuruhnya untuk duduk dilantai di dekat tempat tidurnya. "Aku melihat... Manusia...semua manusia....di dunia ini sama, mereka...mereka semua itu egois, dan mereka itu kejam... tapi kita berdua tak sama dengan mereka!"

Harlow memiringkan kepalanya sedikit "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita sama dengan yang lainnya? Ayah bilang tidak ada manusia yang berbeda...?" sangat jelas terlihat sekali kalau dia tak mengerti perkataan Matt.

"Tidak, kita itu berbeda. Kita lebih baik dari yang lain, kita ini _special!_" Matt mencondongkan wajahnya kepada Harlow "Kita lebih dari yang namanya '_manusia' _biasa... kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau, tanpa khawatir dengan hasil dari perbuatan kita!" Matt berusaha untuk meyakinkan Harlow.

"_Kak..._aku....aku sungguh tak mengerti!" karena merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai, Harlow langsung berteriak kepada Matt, seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan menjelaskannya secara perlahan.

Matt menatap Harlow sebentar, sebelum dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai untuk berbicara kembali. "Kebahagiaan, selama ini kita tak pernah merasa bahagia...apakah kau menyadari hal itu, _Harlow?_" Matt meraup wajah Harlow menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Harlow membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala kecil.

"Jika kita ingin bahagia..." Matt membawa Harlow lebih mendekat padanya, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. "Kita harus menyingkirkan semua orang yang menghalangi jalan kita untuk meraihnya."

Mata besar Harlow sama sekali tak berkedip, kata-kata Matt seperti merasuk kedalam dirinya dan mengubah segala pandangannya akan dunia, manusia, ke eksistensian, dan _dosa._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Hal apakah yang pada akhirnya aku terima saat semuanya berakhir nanti? Hanya sebuah kesedihan dan kehampaan. Bukanlah sebuah akhiran yang bahagia sama sekali._

_._

_._

"Kau mau melakukannya?"

Matt memainkan pisau dapur yang kotor dengan bercak darah, wajah, baju, dan tangannya juga penuh darah. Dia duduk diatas kotak perkakas besar yang terletak didalam gudang, dihadapannya ada tubuh ayahnya yang sudah terpotong-potong menjadi 12 bagian.

Dan yang melakukan semua itu adalah Matt sendiri.

Matt memalingkan wajahnya kepada Harlow, dia berdiri menghadap ibunya yang terpojok, ditangannya ada tongkat linggis besi yang juga telah berlumuran darah.

Matt menyeringai "Ayo, _Harlow._ Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Dia menyemangati adiknya.

Ibu mereka berdua yang masih tetap sadar namun seluruh tubuhnya luka itu mulai berteriak histeris "Ti...tidak! apa... apa yang mau kalian lakukan!? Kalian gila!!" wanita itu berteriak seperti kesetanan.

Harlow mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, kedua tangannya mengengam besi linggis itu dengan sangat kuat, hatinya di penuhi oleh rasa benci dan amarah, dia sangat membenci wanita yang berada dihadapannya ini, wanita yang sebenarnya tak pantas untuk disebut seorang ibu.

"Kau...kau tak pernah menyayangiku...." gungam Harlow dengan sangat pelan. Dia tak menangis ketika dia mau mengayunkan besi linggis itu, sama sekali tak menangis, Matt menyeringai melihat adiknya mulai berani untuk mengangkat senjata itu.

"Dan tak akan pernah!" Harlow menghujamkan besi itu berulang-ulang kali ke arah ibunya sampai ibunya tidak berteriak lagi, hanya ada kesunyian mati saat Harlow menghujamkan besi itu untuk kesekian kalinya kepada tubuh ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Matt dengan cepat memeluk Harlow yang langsung menjatuhkan besi linggis itu setelah menyadari kalau ibunya benar-benar telah mati, lalu anak lelaki itu membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.... "Bagus... aku bangga pada_mu, adik kecilku_...."

Harlow seperti orang kebingungan, dia berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun senyumannya nampak seperti dipaksa. "Aku...aku merasa aneh..." gungamnya dengan sangat pelan.

Matt mencium keningnya "Tak apa, itu hal yang biasa... membunuh orang untuk pertama kalinya memang terasa aneh..." Matt mengambil wajah Harlow dengan tangannya, dia terus-terusan mengucapkan hal manis agar membuat adiknya tenang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, _kak?_" Harlow membuka sarung tangan hitam yang dia gunakan, lalu melemparnya secara sembarangan entah kemana.

Matt melepaskan tangannya dari Harlow, lalu dia berjalan melewati tubuh ayahnya yang terpotong dengan mengenaskan, dia hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Berkemaslah Harlow, kita akan pergi ke England." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Harlow memberikan Matt tatapan tak percaya. "Apa?? Untuk apa kita pergi ke England??"

Matt membuka pintu gudang, langit malam tiada bintang langsung menyambutnya, angin lembut berhembus mengenai wajahnya, Matt memejamkan matanya ketika angin lembut itu menyentuh wajahnya. "Akan ada orang-orang dari asuransi dan komnas ham datang kemari...sebelum mereka datang, kita sudah harus pergi duluan."

Harlow meraih tangan Matt, kemudian mengengamnya dengan sangat erat. "Baiklah...terserah apa katamu, _kak..._ namun....sebenarnya kita mau ke mana, setelah kita sampai di England nanti?" Tanya Harlow, sambil melemaskan kepalanya di atas pundak Matt.

Matt menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Harlow...

"Kita akan pergi ke _Whammy House._"

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **I wanna go to a place, **_**Rie Fu**_)

**MATTGASM:** wow, saia tak menduga kalo ternyata bisa jadi sepanjang ini O____O; dijadiin 2 or 3 shots aja yaa? Boleh gak pembaca? TTwTT; (**Pembaca:**___NGGAK BOLEH, DASAR MALES LO!_) huaaa!!! Mangaaap! Kan saiah lagi Remedial...hehehe. x,DDD

_**Omake!**_**:** "_LEATHER FACE"_ adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh _FLOW (_World End ~_Code Geass~ _, GO! ~_Naruto~, _Re:member ~_Naruto~_ dll) selain itu "_LEATHER FACE"_ adalah nama karakter psikopat dalam film '_Texas Chainsaw Massacre'._

~ Thanks for the song, "_You-Know-Who"._ ~


	2. Diamonds are girls bestfriend

**Title:** LEATHER FACE.

**Genre:** Horror/suspense

**Rate:** T

**Summary:** sequel untuk "Dangerously Innocence" Alasan, sebab, dan akibat mengapa Matt dan Harlow melakukan pembunuhan berantai. Semua itu dimulai saat sang '_Dangerously Innocence_' bertemu dengan yang disebut "Tuhan"... dan 'kepribadian lain' yang bersemayan didalam tubuhnya....

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Sejak kapan 'Kekejaman' mendidik para anak-anak bangsa kita?_

_._

_._

Harlow melihat daratan gelap dari luar jendela kereta api yang di tumpanginya bersama dengan Matt, kakaknya duduk tepat di depannya, dia sedang membaca novel tua, mereka berdua mendapatkan 1 kabin khusus dalam kereta ekspress yang hendak menuju England, jadi hanya mereka berdua yang berada didalam sana, tidak ada yang lain.

"Kau nampak tak tenang, _adik ku..._ jangan terlalu tegang, karena rasa itu dapat membunuhmu." Kata Matt, dia bahkan tak memalingkan matanya dari lembaran buku yang sedang dia baca.

Harlow akhirnya memalingkan matanya kepada Matt, dan memberikannya tatapan serius "Kenapa kau bisa sangat tenang, _kak?_ Apakah kau lupa hal apa yang baru saja _kita _lakukan tadi?" gadis berambut merah pendek itu terlihat ragu-ragu.

Matt menutup bukunya, lalu dia memberikan tatapan datar ke Harlow. "Kadang-kadang terlalu memperlihatkan perasaan itu tidak baik, _Harlow..._ tanpa kau sadari, perasaanmu sendiri itulah yang akan merusakmu."

Matt benar-benar telah berubah, dan Harlow menyadari hal ini. Kakaknya telah berubah menjadi orang lain, orang lain yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali, namun di sisi yang lain, dia menyukai kakaknya yang seperti ini, karena kakaknya telah mengajarinya banyak hal penting dalam bertahan hidup.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kabin mereka, ternyata seorang petugas pemeriksa tiket. "Tolong tiketnya." Ucap laki-laki yang memakai baju seragam lengkap itu.

"Ini, pak." Matt menampilkan senyum tiada dosa ke hadapannya, sambil menyerahkan kedua tiketnya.

"Apakah kalian melakukan perjalanan hanya berdua saja? Kemana kedua orang tua kalian?" petugas itu mencoba untuk bersikap ramah-tamah kepada kedua anak kecil yang berada dihadapannya.

Harlow terdiam, dia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan petugas itu.

Matt tersenyum dengan lembut mendengar perkataannya. "Orang tua kami sudah tidak ada pak, kami sekarang sedang menuju panti asuhan Whammy House di England." Wajahnya tiada dosa, Harlow bingung, mengapa Matt masih bisa untuk menampilkan senyuman polos, padahal dia baru saja membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Yak ampun, kasihan sekali kalian... Whammy House tak terlalu jauh dari stasiun tempat kereta ini berhenti, kalian cukup berjalan ke arah 28th Avenue, lalu lurus saja... maka kalian akan melihat gedung Whammy House." Petugas itu terlihat sedih sekaligus kasihan kepada Matt dan Harlow.

"Terima kasih pak, anda orang yang sangat baik sekali." Kata Matt, masih dengan senyuman palsu yang membuat Harlow muak melihatnya.

Petugas itu membuka pintu kabin, sepertinya dia mau pergi. "Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja, kalian berdua masih kecil, masih membutuhkan pengawasan." Kata petugas itu sebelum dia pergi keluar dan menutup pintu kabin kembali.

Senyuman polos langsung menghilang dengan cepat dari wajah Matt, dia kembali membuka buku yang tadi dia baca. Sementara Harlow melihatnya dengan tatapan menjijikan, seperti habis melihat orang memukul anjingnya sendiri hingga berdarah.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan." Kata Matt dengan sedikit menyeringai. "Ingat hal ini, _Harlow...._ kadang kau membutuhkan topeng kebohongan untuk mendapatkan yang kau mau, jaman sekarang mana ada orang yang benar-benar baik kalau tidak ada maunya? Encamkan hal itu di otakmu."

Harlow mengalihkan matanya kembali ke jendela, pemandangan di luar sana tak banyak berubah, hanya daratan hitam yang tak berujung... "Iya _kak, _aku mengerti apa maksudmu."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Aku tak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan._

_Karena aku tahu, masa depan itu sendirilah yang akan datang_

_kepadaku._

_._

_._

Setelah sampai di stasiun, hujan salju halus langsung menyambut mereka, salju putih yang jatuh dengan lembut dari atas sana, Harlow mencoba untuk mengambil serpihan putih yang berbentuk hampir seperti confetti itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Matt yang baru saja kembali dari mengambil barang-barang mereka langsung membuyarkan konsentrasi gadis kecil itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Matt sembari melilitkan syal tebal berwarna hitam di lehernya.

"Ah, hanya bermain dengan salju..." Harlow menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, karena di atas kepalanya terdapat banyak sekali serpihan salju. "Aku belum pernah melihat salju sebanyak ini sebelumnya..."

Kemudian Matt melingkarkan syal kecil di leher Harlow, lalu mengikatnya sedikit, agar leher adiknya tidak kedinginan. "Ayo, kita pergi ke Whammy's house." Ucap Matt dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Matt mengengam tangan Harlow sambil menaikan tas backpack di punggungnya, tangan Matt begitu dingin, bahkan Harlow bisa merasakan rasa dingin itu menembus sarung tangannya.

Matt sudah berubah... namun entah mengapa dia menyukai perubahan Matt, Matt jadi lebih bijaksana, dan lebih perhatian... dia melakukan semua ini hanya demi kebahagiaannya dan kebahagiaan adik tercintanya, itu saja...

Mereka berdua hanya ingin bahagia, dan hidup sesuai dengan yang mereka mau.

Matt membawa Harlow menuju ke jalan yang di beritahu oleh petugas pemeriksa tiket yang mereka temui diatas kereta, dan ternyata benar, jalan ini menuju ke gedung Whammy House.

Karena mereka sudah dapat melihat gedung dan namanya dari kejauhan.

Ternyata Whammy House adalah sebuah panti asuhan yang sangat besar sekali, gedungnya terlihat seperti kastil tua seperti di jaman pertengahan, Harlow terkagum-kagum melihat gedung itu.

mereka berdua berdiri tepat didepan pagar hitam tinggi yang membatasi gedung Whammy's , Matt menekan bel yang tersedia di pinggir pagar itu, menunggu untuk jawaban dari dalam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara melalui intercome/speaker yang tertanam dibawah bel. '_Ada yang bisa dibantu?' _suara seorang lelaki tua terdengar.

"Uhm." Matt perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke speaker itu. "Aku Mail Jeevas, sebelumnya aku pernah menelepon ke mari."

'_Oh...! Mail Jeevas...! apakah kau datang dengan adikmu, Harlow Scarlett?' _suara lelaki tua itu terdengar khawatir.

"Begitulah." Ucap Matt sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Harlow yang berdiri di sampingnya, sedang menatapnya dengan seksama. "Aku datang bersama adik ku."

Tak lama kemudian, pagar hitam yang menghalangi mereka terbuka secara otomatis, melihat pagar yang telah di buka, Matt menyuruh Harlow untuk masuk kedalam bersama dengannya.

Saat berjalan menuju gedung utama, Harlow melihat ke sekelilingnya, ada tempat permainan anak-anak, bola sepak yang di tinggalkan, jungkat-jungkit yang tertutup dengan salju, dan ayunan yang bergerak karena hembusan angin.

Terasa sangat sepi sekali, bagaikan kuburan.

Mendadak Harlow di kejutkan dengan suara pintu gedung terbuka, seorang lelaki tua keluar dari dalam pintu berwarna hitam pekat, dia berlari kecil menuju ke arah Harlow dan Matt.

"Mail dan Harlow?" tanya lelaki itu, dia menampilkan senyuman ramah di wajahnya.

Matt mengangguk kan kepalanya. "Ya, betul. Dan anda pasti..."

"Roger, Roger Ruuvie...." lelaki yang bernama Roger itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Matt, Matt langsung menjabat tangannya, namun nampaknya itu bukan hanya jabat tangan biasa, Roger terlihat seperti mengusap tangan Matt.

Mata Matt sedikit melirik kepada lelaki tua yang sedang meraba tangannya ini, namun dia berpura-pura tak menyadarinya.

"Ah, kalian pasti capek dan kedinginan, ayo mari masuk kedalam" Roger menarik tangannya dari Matt, lalu menyuruh kedua anak yang berada dihadapannya itu untuk masuk kedalam gedung utama Whammy House.

Tadinya Harlow terlihat ragu untuk masuk kedalam, namun Matt dengan lembut mendorong punggungnya untuk berjalan mengikuti Roger yang telah berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

"Tak apa, aku ada di dekatmu, jangan khawatir." Matt berusaha untuk meyakinkan adiknya untuk tak takut, karena mereka berdua tidak bisa mundur kebelakang lagi.

Harlow membalasnya dengan langsung mengengam tangan Matt dengan erat.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Masa depan ialah kenyataan pahit yang menunggu di depan mata kita._

_._

_._

Matt dan Harlow sama-sama melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk kedalam gedung whammy's house, Harlow merasa sangat terpukau dengan keindahan arsitektur gedung yang mencuri seluruh pandangan mata emasnya, lukisan-lukisan tua yang mengantung di dinding, pintu kayu di setiap lorongnya, dengan seketika dia terbuai dengan keindahan yang dia lihat.

"Ruang asrama untuk anak lelaki dan perempuan dipisahkan tak jauh, hanya berbeda lorong kamar saja." Lelaki tua yang bernama Roger ini selalu saja tersenyum kepada Matt dan Harlow sepanjang perjalanan, Harlow sedikit risih melihatnya.

Matt selalu menunjukan mata mengantuk, dan ekspressi yang sangat datar, Harlow tak dapat menduga apa yang sedang kakaknya pikirkan, mendadak kakaknya yang dahulu ceria dan pengertian kini telah berubah... menjadi yang lebih baik.

Lalu Roger menyuruh Harlow untuk berhenti di depan pintu kamar asrama kushus perempuan, sementara dia membawa Matt pergi menuju kamar asramanya yang terletak di paling ujung.

"Tunggu sebentar." Matt menahan Roger yang mau membawanya, Matt berjalan mendekati Harlow yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Dia meraup wajah Harlow dengan kedua tangannya. "_Harlow, _jangan berbuat gegabah di sini, tahan dirimu sendiri, kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, bilang kepadaku terlebih dahulu, mengerti?"

Harlow mengangguk kecil, kemudian Matt melepaskan tangannya dari Harlow dan berjalan meninggalkannya bersama dengan Roger.

Harlow menatap kakaknya melangkah pergi, dia tahu dia tak akan pergi jauh, pasti dia akan kembali kepada sisinya... namun entah mengapa, dia melihat bayangan hitam mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Aku sadar, untuk menghancurkan MUSUH kita... kita harus BERTEMAN dengannya untuk mengetahui KELEMAHANNYA._

_._

_._

3 hari sudah berlalu, Matt dan Harlow sudah mulai bersosialisasi dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Whammy House, mereka juga di masukan kedalam kelas pembelajaran kushus yang terdapat disana, jadi mereka tetap mendapatkan edukasi yang memang pantas mereka dapatkan.

Suatu hari, Matt menyuruh adiknya untuk menemuinya di bawah pohon oak tinggi di dekat taman bermain dan taman bunga depan. Harlow hari ini memakai celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt lengan panjang stripes berwarna hitam-putih, sedangkan Matt juga memakai baju yang sama, namun berwarna hitam-merah.

Banyak orang yang salah mengenali mereka, karena mereka sama-sama mirip, Apalagi dengan rambut pendek mereka yang berwarna merah darah. Namun tentunya sebagian orang masih bisa membedakan mereka, Apalagi Harlow, karena gadis itu memiliki rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang, dan warna matanya yang mencolok.

"_Kakak...?_" bisik Harlow dengan pelan, karena ketika dia sampai dibawah pohon itu, dia tak melihat sosok Matt. dia mengelilingi pohon itu, namun tetap tidak menemukan Matt, padahal kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disini, lalu dimanakah dia?

Tiba-tiba ada suara gemuruh terdengar, Harlow langsung menengok ke atas seraya dia mendengar suara itu. Dan ternyata Matt berada diatas pohon, duduk dengan tenang disana dengan sebuah buku berada ditangan kirinya.

"Sudah menunggu lama, _adikku?_" Matt melompat turun dari pohon yang tingginya hampir semeter itu, dan mendarat tepat di hadapan adiknya tersayang. "Habis dari kelas Aljabar, hm?"

Senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari wajah Matt jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan adiknya, dia selalu menunjukan muka '_baik hati'_ hanya kepada Harlow, dan muka '_kebaikan palsu' _kepada orang lain.

"Ah, begitulah, _kak..._" Harlow membalas senyuman kakaknya dengan sipu kecil di wajahnya. "Lalu....ada apa memanggilku kemari, _kak?_"

Matt lalu duduk bersandarkan pohon, dia menyuruh Harlow untuk duduk disebelahnya juga. "Berita tentang rumah kita telah masuk koran dan televisi, apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

Harlow menelan ludah, dia tak menyangka kalau topik pembicaraan mereka akan begini, padahal sebenarnya dia tak mau mengungkit-ungkitnya... "Ti...tidak, lalu...lalu apa...apa yang polisi katakan...?"

"Mereka mengira kita telah mati atau hilang, oleh '_pembunuh' _yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibu... huh, polisi memang selalu membesar-besarkan masalah saja." Pandangan mata Matt menerawang kesekitar, melihat anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan tengah.

"_Kak..._ apakah mereka akan menemukan kita disini? Lalu apakah kita akan masuk penjara?? Aku tak mau masuk penjara, _kak!"_ sahut Harlow kemana-mana.

Matt langsung menutup mulut adiknya menggunakan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk mengecilkan suaranya sedikit. "Kita tak akan masuk penjara, _Harlow. _Selama aku bersamamu, tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi kepadamu."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Matt berhasil menenangkan hati Harlow, walaupun hanya sedikit....

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik jendela gedung utama Whammy House...

"...kedua anak itu terlihat sangat menarik..." seorang remaja laki-laki berdiri di depan jendela, matanya dari tadi terfokus kepada Harlow dan Matt yang duduk di bawah pohon...

"Siapa? Oh...kedua anak itu." Roger berjalan mendatangi anak remaja yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu, namun dia tak memakai sepatu. "Mereka berdua baru saja masuk kemari, mereka berdua adalah kakak-adik, dan mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab."

"Begitukah?" ucap remaja laki-laki itu sambil menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya. "Siapa nama kedua anak itu?"

"Oh, namanya... yang perempuan adalah Harlow Scarlett, dia cukup pintar di kelas Aljabar... dan yang laki-laki bernama Matt Jeevas...hum, sepertinya kau tertarik kepada mereka, _Beyond..._" ucap Roger sambil sedikit tertawa.

Beyond Birthday melihat bayangan matanya sendiri terpantul di jendela, matanya yang berwarna merah bagaikan darah... dan dia menatap ke arah Harlow dan Matt dengan penuh....hasrat?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Apakah kau tak pernah merasa iri dengan kehidupan orang lain?_

_._

_._

Matt duduk diatas meja guru, kelas bahasa yang tadinya ramai dan penuh dengan murid-murid kini telah kosong, hanya tersisa dia seorang.

Matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang memiliki meja dan bangku tersusun dengan rapi, dan mencium bau ruangan yang terasa sangat nyaman sekali.

Namun Matt tak dapat merasakan keindahan dan kenyamanan itu, dia tak dapat merasakan apapun... dia hanya bisa merasakan beberapa hal saja, yaitu; _Harlow, Darah, Sakit, Kegelapan_, dan _kehampaan_.

Matt sendiri sadar kalau dirinya bukanlah 'dirinya' yang dulu, seperti ada 'seseorang' atau 'jiwa' lain yang merasukinya, dan dia menyadari hal itu setelah dia keluar dari dalam ruang bawah tanah tempat dia di kurung dahulu.

Dan Matt lambat laun bisa menerima perubahan didalam dirinya.

Karena merasa bosan, Matt mengambil pulpen tinta yang tergolek di samping laci meja guru, dia mengamatinya sebentar, sebelum mulai mengesekan kepala pulpen itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

(**MATTGASM:** _woo~ ini sih plot dari "Happy Ending", uryah~?_)

Darah segar yang bercampur dengan tinta hitam menetes jatuh dari tangannya, dia merinding seraya besi pulpen itu mengoyak tangannya, besi dingin menari-nari didalam dagingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dia duga disana.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Karena aku selalu merasa ragu-ragu, makanya aku membenci diriku sendiri._

_._

_._

Harlow merasa tidak tenang dan panik setelah mendengar berita dari Matt, dia takut polisi-polisi itu dapat menemukannya dan Matt disini, lalu mengambil mereka secara paksa.

Seharusnya sebelum pergi mereka membersihkan gudang itu.

Seharusnya sebelum pergi mereka menyembunyikan kedua mayat itu.

Seharusnya, dan seharusnya...

Karena terlalu terhanyut dengan pemikirannya itu, Harlow sampai tidak memperhatikan jalannya, dia menabrak seseorang pas didepan pintu asrama laki-laki yang mau dia lewati.

"Ah!" Harlow terjatuh kelantai setelah menabrak orang itu, kemudian dia duduk dan meraba kepala bagian belakangnya yang membentur lantai kayu.

"Kau tak apa?" orang yang di tabrak oleh Harlow mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri kembali.

Harlow meraih tangannya dan dia menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri. "Te...terima kasih...ah, maaf...tadi aku menabrakmu...aku tidak mem...."

Saat Harlow mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang dia tabrak, dia bertemu dengan kedua mata orang itu yang berwarna merah bagaikan batu ruby, dan mata itu menatap lurus kepadanya...

Mata merah darah yang sangat indah, dan suara-suara aneh bergerumul didalam kepala Harlow seraya dia membalas tatapan matanya. '_Kau ingin bola mata cantik itu, Harlow?' 'Kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya? Dan menyimpannya untuk selama-lamanya.' 'Kau bisa memiliki barang indah itu jika kau mau, kau cukup membunuhnya dan mengambilnya dengan mudah.'_

Suara-suara setan yang berusaha untuk menghasutnya.

"Harlow Scarlett." Beyond memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat menyadari Harlow menatapnya dengan tatapan melongo, dengan seketika Harlow dikembalikan kepada kenyataan.

"O-oh! Ma...maafkan aku...ah...aku...matamu...aku....bukan..." Harlow mendadak jadi salah tingkah sendiri, dia menarik tangannya kembali dari Beyond setelah dia berhasil berdiri.

"Tak apa, Harlow." Ucap Beyond sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku yang salah, karena aku tak memperhatikan jalanku..."

"Uhm...kau...kau tahu namaku?" mata emas Harlow melihat Beyond mulai dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, nampaknya pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini lebih tua daripada dia dan kakaknya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu nama seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki mata yang cantik pula." Perkataan Beyond terdengar seperti rayuan, namun Harlow masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti maksudnya. "Ah, aku sungguh tidak sopan tidak memperkenalkan namaku....hum, Beyond Birthday."

"Oh...nama yang cukup unik...Beyond..." kata Harlow dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya, nampaknya dia mulai tertarik dengan anak ini.

"Kau juga memiliki nama yang unik, Harlow...dan juga warna mata yang indah..." Beyond tertawa melihat gadis itu tersipu.

"Oh...ya, uhm...mataku memiliki warna yang aneh ya, kadang aku merasa risih melihatnya..." Harlow menunduk kebawah, merasa malu ketika Beyond menatapnya.

"Fufu, apa kau tidak melihat mataku? Aku memiliki warna mata bagaikan darah." Tangan Beyond menelusuri rambut hitam legamnya, sedikit memperbaiki poni rambutnya yang kusut.

Pekat bagaikan darah merah segar, dan cantik bagaikan batu permata Ruby. Dan semua gadis menyukai permata, permata adalah sahabat terbaik seorang gadis... dan Harlow menginginkannya, diam-diam dia menginginkan kedua mata itu.... dia sungguh menginginkannya....

"Segar bagaikan darah merah, dan Cantik bagaikan berlian... aku akan mencongkel mata itu keluar dan menjadikannya sebagai koleksiku yang paling pertama... " ucap Harlow, matanya menatap tajam kepada Beyond, dan tatapannya bukanlah tatapan 'biasa', itu bukanlah '_Harlow...'_

Beyond tersenyum mendengar 'ancaman' yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, dia tahu kalau bukan gadis itu yang 'mengucapkannya'. Tetapi orang lain....atau lebih tepatnya; _kepribadian lain._

"Oh-!?" Harlow berkedip beberapa kali, untuk sesaat tadi dia tidak sadar secara sepenuhnya. "Yak ampun? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?!! Kadang aku tidak sadar kalau sedang mengatakan sesuatu! Maaf!!" dia mati-matian membantah perkataanya sendiri.

"Tak apa, Harlow Scarlett... hum, aku suka dengan _kepribadian_mu." Kata Beyond dengan sangat santai, _alterego _Harlow telah sepenuhnya menarik hatinya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Satu-satunya orang yang menghalangiku untuk mencapai kebahagiaan adalah ego ku sendiri._

_._

_._

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seorang bocah kecil memasuki ruang kelas, seluruh pergerakan Matt terhenti total, hanya darah segar berwarna hitam pekat yang masih menetes jatuh ke lantai, selebihnya terhenti semua.

"Ah...." Matt tertawa kepada dirinya sendiri, sial, disaat dia sedang melukai dirinya sendiri ada seseorang yang memergokinya. Dan itu adalah seorang anak kecil pula.... "Kurasa kau dapat melihat hal apa yang aku lakukan saat ini."

"Mengapa kau melukai tanganmu sendiri? Apakah tidak terasa sakit?" anak kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya, dia perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arah Matt, dan matanya terfokus kepada genangan darah hitam dilantai.

Matt menaruh pulpen yang ujungnya telah rusak itu kembali kepada tempatnya. "Sakit? Ché, lama-lama aku jadi seperti _Harlow..._ hm, rasa sakit yang kurasakan adalah rasa nikmat bagiku...." Matt mulai tertarik dengan bocah kecil yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu ini, entah dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertimu, kau cukup banyak bertanya." Matt megusap luka tangannya dengan saputangan yang dia keluarkan dari dalam kantong celananya. "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Mihael, Mihael Keehl." Jawab anak itu dengan polosnya.

(TBC?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Shangri-La, **_**Angela.**_)

_**OMAKE: **__Harlow Scarlett, _bukanlah hanya OC dific ini (_maupun di fic saya yang lain_). Mungkin beberapa orang mengenal "dia" sebagai _Harlow Diandra_atau lebih tepatnya _Anggita Diandra__._ Dan beberapa diantara kalian bahkan pernah "berbicara" atau "ber-chat" dengannya, kalian mengira kalau dia hidup, dia benar-benar ada, dalam sosok seorang gadis-cosplayer-Matt-yang-ganteng. _. . _yang padahal hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan semata.

_Harlow Diandra/Anggita Diandra _adalah _ALTEREGO _saya, dia tidak nyata, dia tidak hidup, dia tidak bernafas. Saya menggunakan _alterego _milik saya untuk berbagai kepentingan pribadi, bahkan saya membohongi beberapa orang tentang keberadaan _Harlow Diandra._

_Harlow Diandra _itu adalah _saya. _ Bukan siapa-siapa, tapi _saya._

Dan saya mau minta maaf kepada orang-orang yang merasa telah tertipu dengan hal ini, kalian boleh membenci saya, itu hal yang wajar.

Kalian boleh membenci saya maupun _alterego saya, Harlow Diandra. _Tapi saya tak akan pernah bisa untuk membenci kalian, yang telah mengajarkan hal-hal penting kepada saya/_Harlow_...

**MATTGASM:** .....mengatakan kebenaran memang sulit dan susah, dan itu yang saya pelajari selama 8 bulan ini... Thanks for reading Leather Face; I'll continue it until it's done :D


End file.
